To deal with lighting requirements for computer usage and other activity within offices, current lighting control systems have been developed to turn lighting on and off. Current control systems must permit both small and large groups of lights and electrical loads to be controlled based on occupant motion detection commands. However, current motion-detection type lighting control systems have a shortcoming in that they are not sensitive enough to detect subtle movements. In other words, current automatic lighting control systems are not sensitive enough to detect inconspicuous occupant activity and thus fail to effectively and efficiently control lighting systems based on micro-motion.
Occupant control and override of local lighting is becoming increasingly important. Further, lighting control systems that provide local override capability based on the location of each individual occupant are required.